In some jurisdictions it is compulsory for a vehicle, and in particular trucks and road trains to carry fire extinguishers. Currently, a fire extinguisher is held in position by a bracket having a latch that wraps around the extinguisher and holds it in place. Road trains often travel across bumpy ground, particularly in outback Australia. Under these conditions the bracket holding the extinguisher is subject to intense vibration. This results in the existing brackets rapidly falling apart.
There is therefore a need for a holder that is sturdy enough to withstand vibration.